


Where the Road Ends

by Old_Regrets



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Call Call Call! (Music Video), Collars, Gang AU, He's mostly a kinky little shit, I'm so sorry Joshua, Insane!Jeonghan, Jeonghan calls Joshua puppy, Jeonghan is not kind, Jeonghan protects what's his, M/M, Minghao has a soft spot for Jun, Violence, Well he's not completely insane just mostly, and Jun and Chan, eventually happy ending, they are a really scary gang that don't mess around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Regrets/pseuds/Old_Regrets
Summary: Jeonghan is a hardened criminal. Gang leader of Seoul's largest crime syndicate. He doesn't take people taking things from him lightly.Joshua didn't know this.“Ah well. If the puppy has owners. I'd rather they come after him so I can dispose of them. I think I like this puppy. No need him running back to old owners if they're dead right?” God he hoped Chan and Jun hadn't followed him.





	1. Jeonghan finds a puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies shouldn't take things from Jeonghan. He's going to learn the hard way.

The gangs of Seoul were a dog eat dog world. Anyone could tell you that. The constant fighting for territory and money were endless.  
Jeonghan was part of the largest gang of Seoul. As their leader. He stood at the highest position of the food chain. Holding heavy reins that were filled with responsibility and lives. It fell naturally to him as first son of the last leader. The position may have fell into his lap. But he grew into it. Molded himself to become cold and separated from feelings. He proved himself time and time again to his people and rivals. No one dared mess with him. They respected him. He respected them back. Their lives were in his hands and they trusted him with it.

His gang was large and they had recently completed a heist against a large bank in the area. They had to lie low for the time being and the restlessness had gotten to him. So when a package of payments needed to be delivered he had gone to do it himself.  
He wasn't one to keep heavy security on his things. The brand logo on their cars and bikes normally kept would be thieves away.  
So when Jeonghan came back to his car one day. He was pleasantly surprised to see a person rifling through his back seat. Their back to him. Tattered clothes spoke volumes to the persons current conditions. But it didn't change the fact that he was trying to steal from one of the most influential gangs of the area. He took a second to analyze the probability of the guy having a weapon on him. The fact that he didn't even have shoes spoke for itself.

With a sigh he walked up behind the guy and pushed him fully into the car. Ignoring the yelp of surprise, he shut the backseat door swiftly. The child locks were on in this particular vehicle. Along with some makeshift dog grate to protect the driver. Making a perfect car to transport their ‘guests’ for questioning. He had only drove it that day since he had to deliver a package that didn't fit on his bike.

He gazed through the tinted windows to see a panicked face pulling at the door handle. A quite pretty face he might add.

“You picked the wrong car to steal from.” Jeonghan tapped on the window grabbing the boy’s attention. He turned and went to the driver's seat. He always enjoyed a bit of amusement in life. This development might prove to be extremely amusing for him and cure his boredom.

“Please. I'm sorry.” The boy cried as Jeonghan slid into the leather seat with a hum on his lips.

“I didn't know. We-I was so hungry. I'm sorry. Please let me go.” The desperation was evident in his voice. His pleads were like music to Jeonghan’s ears. This was exactly the type of amusement he had been hoping for.

Without another glance to his backseat. Jeonghan put the car in drive and flew down the parking lot. A squeal of terror was all he heard from behind him.

A phone rang from his pocket and Jeonghan answered.

 

“Angel speaking.”

 

_“Angel my ass. Where are you?” _The grunt of his younger member had him laugh. He could imagine the look on Jihoon’s face.__

 

_“I'm on my way back now. I have a guest.” A smile grew on his face._

 

_“Guest? We’re supposed to be lying low Jeonghan. That includes even rival gang matters.”_

 

“Ah. He's more of a lost puppy I picked up. Can you prepare a kennel for him?” Jeonghan heard a fearful gasp behind him.

 

_“I guess. What did he do?”_

 

“Just tried to steal from my car.”

 

_“You gotta be kidding me. Alright. I'll have DK and The8 prepare a room.”_

 

“Thanks Woozi. Maybe find a collar and leash. I might keep this one.” A quiet whimper was all he heard from the back.  

 

_“You're a sick fuck.”_

 

“I'll be there in a few. Bye.”

* * *

 

Joshua had fucked up bad. His hands trembled as he sat frozen in the backseat of the car he was trapped in. The speed the car was moving had him frozen with his hands white knuckled around the door handle.

He and his little rag tag group had come into the city just a week ago. The move was supposed to help them. To make their lives easier.

But then Hansol had gotten sick. It started with a light cough and sore throat. Then it developed into a wild fever and Hansol coughing up blood. Their small group were frazzled with worry. They also had to cover what Hansol himself used to make for their food. They also tried to buy him medicine but nothing over the counter helped. Joshua, as the oldest, took it upon himself to attempt to make enough money to get Hansol to a doctor and pay for medicine. His meager paycheck from the convenience store wasn't enough. So he had resorted to stealing.

Finding open cars were the easiest way for him to find small items to sell. For a while it had worked out. He had made almost enough to cover a doctor visit.

Then he got caught.

“I'm sorry. Please I have to go home.” Joshua tried again. He grasped onto the grates separating him from the driver. He was ignored and his captor called someone on his phone, he was humming an eerie tone that had his hair standing on end.

“The8? Hey yea. Can you bring out the zip ties out?”

Joshua felt his stomach drop.

“Yes just us is ok. Open the gate I'm here.”

They were pulling into a large house. Trees dense around it. Although house wouldn't be the right word for it. It was more of a small manor.

“We’re here puppy!” The man turned to finally address Joshua. His tone was almost friendly.

“Please. I-” His words were cut off as the man leapt out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Joshua watched as his captor pulled a gun from his waistband.

God he was so fucked.

“Come out puppy. Don't even think of trying anything.” The male had opened the door, motioning with his gun for Joshua to come out.

“This him?” A black haired Chinese male approached them. A bag of zip ties in his hand.

“Yea isn't he precious?” Joshua froze as the gun moved to caress his face. Fear coursing through his body.

“God your fucking insane Jeonghan.” The other male shook his head.

“Puppy put your hands behind your back.” The gun now pressed firmly against his side. He quickly complied and felt his hands being zip tied tightly.

“And tell me again why you didn't take him to the usual interrogation house? You know Wonwoo is still there.” The8 said walking back towards the house. The gun pressing against his side had Joshua quickly following.

“Ah well. If the puppy has owners. I'd rather they come after him so I can dispose of them. I think I like this puppy. No need him running back to old owners if they're dead right?” God he hoped Chan and Jun hadn't followed him.

“Sit.” They had led Joshua into a room that had no windows and only one door. The only furniture in the room was a single wooden chair. Which was bolted to the floor. Joshua sat hesitantly and awkwardly as his hands were zip tied behind him.

“Zip tie his hands to the chair.” Jeonghan dictated. The8 pulled his arms back uncomfortably to zip tie to the chairs back.

“You need anything else? Otherwise I'm gonna take a smoke.” Jeonghan waved the other away.

“You're good thanks.” The door closed behind him and Joshua felt like he should have begged the man to stay.

The look on his captors face was terrifying him.

“Now, puppy. Who do you work for?” The question threw him off. He worked for a small convenience store owned by an elderly couple who didn't care that Joshua didn't have proper ID.

“I don't understand.”

_Smack_

A hand slapped across his face leaving him stunned.

“Ah. No. That's not what I asked.” His voice darkened. “Who do you work for? There were only a handful of people who knew I would be there today.”

“I don't work for anyone!”

_Smack_

It came harder this time. Joshua’s mouth tasted metallic.

“I'm not sure if you understand the position you're in puppy.” The other loomed over him the crappy light of the room making his form seem even more intimidating than before.

“When I ask a question I expect it answered. I'd hate to damage your pretty face more than I need too.” The man lifted his hand up caress the heated skin of his cheek. Joshua flinched away.

“I really don't-”

_Smack_

“Still not the right answer pet.” Joshua felt his eyes watering in pain.

“Let's say you don't work for someone.” Joshua jerked his head up to look at him. “Why would a thief try to rob the largest gang of Seoul?”

Joshua’s eyes widened at the implication. The only gang he could be referring too was known as notorious for leaving a wake of bodies behind in their heists. Bikers that controlled the streets and the underground business of Seoul. They had just merged with another huge gang as well.

“I didn't kno-”

A knock on the door cut him off.

“Jeonghan. Your dog came with puppies.” The8 said with a grumble.

Joshua’s breath caught in his throat. They had followed him.

“Puppies? How many?”

“Two. I found them snooping outside by your car when I went to take a smoke.” Jeonghan stood. Heading to the door.

“They're not a smart bunch. They didn't have a single weapon on them. DK and Woozi have them in the other room.”

“Please let them go!” Joshua fought against the ties holding him to the chair. Jeonghan’s eyes turned back to him making him freeze from the intensity.

“Hmm seems like the mother dog is protective over the puppies.” His hand lifted and Joshua closed his eyes preparing for another blow. Instead he felt the hand ruffle his hair gently.

“Be a good boy and wait for me. I'll check on your puppies.” He laughed and shut the door behind him. Plunging the room into darkness.

Joshua choked on a sob.


	2. One Puppy turned into Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies aren't supposed to talk back.

“Tell me you tied them up or something.” Jeonghan sighed. One puppy turned into three. Woozi is probably furious right now.

 

“Yea I still had the zip ties out. Woozi got annoyed at the small one asking questions and gagged them too.” Minghao added with a laugh.

 

“Oh well. Unusual bunch. Unarmed thieves. Their gang must not have enough money to go around.” He hummed.

 

“I don't think their gang. I checked these guys arms. Nothing. Not a single ink.” Jeonghan clicked his tongue. 

 

“We’ll see. What have they been asking?” He asked as Dokyeom and Woozi  stepped out of the room.

 

“They were asking for a Joshua.” Woozi said his lips turned down in a frown.

 

“More like pleading. They hotwired the car outside to follow you here.” Dokyeom said his normally happy exterior replaced with concern. 

 

“When is Wonwoo coming back?” Jeonghan asked pushing the door open to take a look.

 

“Tomorrow. Or once he's done sucking face with that Kim boy.” Woozi said with a grimace. 

 

“Send their photos to him. Have him do background checks. I want their full names and histories by tomorrow morning.” DK nodded pulling out his phone to take photos of their captives.

 

The two boys in the room were almost hogtied with zip ties. Their arms behind their backs, thighs, and ankles locked together.

 

“A little overboard maybe?” Jeonghan laughed walked over to one and pushing him over with his foot.

 

“Maybe. But they were getting on my nerves.” Woozi grumbled and shrugged.

 

“My puppy has puppies. I wonder how many more he might have.” Jeonghan leaned over the smaller one noting the heated glare and muted shouts of protest behind the gag.

 

“Hmm if anything. Their both not bad looking. We could maybe sell them.” As the words left his lips Jeonghan watched pleased as the two paled and became still.

 

“ _ Ass.” _ Jeonghan heard Minghao mutter in Mandarin behind him. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“Well. We’ll see how my puppy cooperates. Maybe we won't separate him from his puppies.” He looked between the two before toeing the taller male with his foot. 

 

“Take the gag out of this one.” Minghao moved to comply. He was always one of Jeonghan’s favorites.

 

“ _ Please. Please let Joshua go. Please.”  _ As soon as the gag left his mouth Mandarin spilled from his lips. Eyes glued on Minghao.

 

“What's he saying?” Woozi demanded. A glare following every movement the fall tied male made.

 

“He's asking to let a Joshua go.” Minghao translated. Jeonghan watched pleased as Minghao gripped the males hair tight and pulled his head to an uncomfortable position. Ah he was raising him well. 

 

_ “Do not speak unless spoken too.”  _ Minghao held his head tightly. “I told him not to speak unless spoken too.”

 

“Ask him who they work for.” Before Minghao could translate the male answered in Korean.

 

“We don't work for anyone! We’re just trying to get by!” Before anything else could leave his lips Jeonghan strode up and swiftly kicked him in the stomach. Ripping the head from Minghao’s grasp from the blow.

 

“Ah. Even the puppies are not trained well yet.” The smaller male had resumed thrashing and screaming behind his gag.

 

“You are not allowed to talk out of turn here. Understood?” Jeonghan pressed his foot into the soft belly until the male nodded wildly.

 

“Now. Who do you work for?” He lifted his foot and lowered himself to lean over the Chinese male.

 

“We- _ cough _ \- don't work for anyone. Promise.” Jeonghan stood with a sigh. Watching as the male curled up with another cough.

 

“Let's ask this puppy. He seems feisty if anything he'd be one to tell us.” Jeonghan moved to the other boy, removing his gag.

 

“Fuck you.” The first words from his mouth had Jeonghan laughing.

 

“Ah I was right he is feisty.” Jeonghan stood and swiftly kicked him a few times.

 

“Please! Leave him alone!” The Chinese male pleaded. 

 

“Hmm.” Jeonghan pondered. Kicking the smaller one more time. He was coughing and trying to curl into himself. 

 

“Leave them here overnight to think about their situation. We’ll see how cooperative they’ll be in the morning.”

 

\--

 

Joshua’s mind wandered as he sat in the darkness. His face stung from the hits and he spat blood onto the floor to clear his mouth. He prayed Jun and Chan would be alright. He prayed Hansol wouldn't worry and try to leave the bed to look for them. He prayed that they would get through this alive.

 

He then thought about his captor. How the male was surprisingly good looking and made Joshua berate himself for thinking of him in that way. How the other male had ruffled his hair and spoke to him in an almost friendly way. Besides the whole dog thing. 

 

It would be just their luck to get caught up in serious gang matters like this. Their group had a problem with getting into trouble that they weren't involved with. Like how once Jun had gotten into a fight over a girl he wasn't even dating. Or how Joshua himself had gotten fired from a job he didn't have in a big box store. Now Joshua was mistaken for trying to steal from a gang member without realizing the car had belonged to such a huge gang.

 

“Puppy!” The dreaded man was back and Joshua tensed in fear.

 

“Your pups aren’t very good at listening. You should really have taught them better.” The man sauntered up to him a smirk on his lips.

 

“Please don’t hurt them.” Joshua tried to plead.

 

“Hmm I’ll think about it. But let’s return to what we were talking about before. Where were we?” Jeonghan took his time circling around him, making the hair on his back stand on end.

 

“Ah yes. You were telling me about what gang you’re apart of.” He said clamping and heavy hand down on Joshua’s shoulder.

 

The glint in his eyes filled Joshua with dread and hopelessness. How could he convince the man that he really wasn’t apart of any gang? He didn’t even own a phone. Let alone even any form of identification. 

 

“I don’t know any gangs.” He closed his eyes and braced himself for a hit. 

 

“Ah still being difficult.” Joshua opened his eyes confused when the hit never came only to jerk back as Jeonghan’s face was suddenly so close.

 

“Do you have any idea how much money I had on me earlier?” His breath ghosted against his cheek leaning in to whisper as if telling a secret.

 

“I had around one million won in my package.” Joshua’s breath hitched. They could afford so much with that kind of money. Enough money to get Hansol to a doctor. To feed all of them for months. To maybe even find a proper apartment to live in.

 

“I’m not sure if you understand what usually happens to people who attempt to steal from me.” He returned to full height casting a snide glare at the terrified male. Joshua had a small guess and it wasn’t anything he looked forward to finding out about.

 

“Think about it. When I return tomorrow morning I hope you’ll have reconsidered whoever you hold loyalty too. It may not be worth it.” Joshua watched him walk towards the door.

 

“Wait please! He’s sick! Someone needs to take care of him!” Joshua cried out towards Jeonghan who didn’t even look back.

 

The door shut behind him and he could hear the deadbolt turn. Tears of frustration dampened his cheeks. Hansol had a hard time moving around since he was so sick. They usually had to help him too and from the bathroom. To help bring him water and food. Without them Joshua was so worried his condition could get worse. He was stuck in a room tied to a chair. Miles away from the boy he had promised to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Wonwoo is their intelligence. Computers and people. He knows it all. Nothing gang related happens in the city without him knowing of it. Or finding out about it.


	3. Collar and Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collar training a puppy isn't always too hard, you just know how to speak to them.

“Jeonghan. I hope you know what you’re doing.” Woozi said matching his pace.

 

“Yea, yea. Has Wonwoo gotten back to anyone yet?” They approached their surveillance room that overlooked the hostages.

  
  
“No he’s still looking into it. S.Coups said he’d have his men ask around as well.” Jeonghan nodded pulling up the camera feeds to the rooms. 

 

“There’s something about them. They could either be really acting well or telling the truth.” He tapped his fingers on the table while watching the boy cry on the monitor.

 

“You know not everyone is out to get you.” Jeonghan laughed at his comment. Woozi sighed taking a seat next to him to type on his phone.

 

He was probably messaging S.Coups. The other gang leader that had stolen his left hand’s heart.

 

“How’s Seungcheol doing?” He asked rewatching tapes of himself slapping the boy, trying to pick up anger or resent. All he was seeing was pure unadulterated fear.

 

“He’s fine. Our last heist has put his men behind schedule though. They were supposed to hit the other branch of the same corporation.” S.Coups may have stolen Jihoon’s heart from him, but his loyalty was all Jeonghan’s. He never told S.Coups about any of their inner workings despite S.Coups willingly showing Jihoon his own gang’s plans.

 

“Ah remind me to send a sorry-we-fucked-up-your-plans basket or something in apologies. He’s probably pissed.” Jeonghan flipped to the other feed. Watching the smaller captive struggle against his binds. The little thing had fire that’s for sure.

 

After Jeonghan’s mother left him to rule their gang, there wasn’t a day where where someone had tried to sabotage, maim, or steal from him. Trusting wasn’t a word Jeonghan used to describe himself. There were only four people he trusted with his life and money. Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, and Minghao. His small group, his inner circle. They were the only ones who knew Jeonghan better than he probably knew himself. The only ones he trusted enough the sleep near. Which is why he lived with them so far attached from the city. It was the house only they lived in. People could visit sure. But normally unless they were business partners, they tended not to leave alive.

 

“Have Wonwoo call me before he comes home. I want him to pick something up for me.” Jihoon nodded and typed away on his phone.

 

“I was serious about that collar.”

 

Jihoon’s phone fell to the floor.

 

\--

 

“Good morning puppy!” The door suddenly swung open and light blinding him.

 

He had spent the night in fear of him coming back. Barely being able to sleep while his arms cramped from being held behind his back at such an odd angle. Joshua was exhausted emotionally and physically.  He was also hungry and thirsty, the last time he had food was maybe two days ago. Water was something they always made sure to have but he tried to save most of his water for Hansol.

 

“We brought your puppies for you to see.” He sang. Behind him two other males were dragging Jun and Chan into the room. Their mouths were gagged with cloth but he could still hear them both shout as they saw him.

 

“Oh god please.” He sobbed. New tears began streaming down his face. He knows this scenario.

 

“Oh puppy don't cry. How about you hear from one of them. That should cheer you up!” Joshua watched as the one of the man's subordinates walked up to Chan and ripped the gag out harshly.

 

“What the fuck did you do to him?!” Chan shouted angrily. The younger boy had always been so protective of them.

 

“Ah ah ah.” Joshua watched helplessly as Jeonghan sauntered up to Chan and delivered a hard kick into his stomach.

 

“Bad puppy. No barking.” Chan merely groaned in response curling up on his side to try and protect his stomach.

 

“Please! What do you want with us?!” Joshua cried harder. He felt a hand on his head carding through his tangled hair. He blinked through the tears to look up at Jeonghan.

 

“You know what I want.” His gaze was heavy and was amplified by the three other gang members behind him.

 

“We really are just normal orphans. Please. Our friend is sick at home. He needs medicine. Badly. I was stealing to try and afford a doctor visit and medical help. He was alone all night with his fever. We don't have anything. We can barely afford food. If I knew that car belonged to you I wouldn't have touched it. Please believe me.” He rambled on since he wasn't stopped. “Please let us go, we won't tell anyone. We just want to help our friend. I'm really sorry for trying to steal from you. It won't happen aga-”

 

The hand in his hair tightened and he silenced himself quickly. It's grip softened after he was quiet, and resumed threading through his hair. 

 

“Alright. Assuming this is true. Let's go see your sick puppy.” Jeonghan said a smile pulling at his lips.

 

“Stay away from him you sick fuck!” Chan, being still un-gaged, shouted at Jeonghan. Although the tears in his eyes made him seem more scared then angry. The insane man merely waved his hand at his other members and the Chinese male stepped forward and threw another kick into his stomach.

 

“We’ll leave these two puppies here. That way you’ll have to come back for them even if you escape.” He pulled a knife from his side and effortlessly cut off the zip tie holding him.

 

“Now. We’ll let you have a second with your pups and then we’ll go. Alright?” Joshua nodded rubbing his wrists. They were bloody and hurt a lot. He felt Jeonghan run his hand through his hair one more time before moving to the door along with his members. Once the door shut he heard a lock fall into place and he fell to the ground next to Chan.

 

“Oh lord. Chan are you alright?” He moved his shirt off his stomach to see the damage. The skin there was ugly patches of yellow and green. It would grow darker in time but there was nothing he could do.

 

“I'm ok. Check on Jun.” Joshua went to Jun’s side and carefully pulled the gag from his mouth.

 

“Shua hyung you're bleeding.” Jun’s voice came out in rasps. Joshua ignored his own pain and moved Jun’s shirt up too. His stomach was bad as well. Huge blotches of yellow and green covered his abdomen. 

 

“I'm ok. Don't worry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.” Joshua sobbed again. He pulled at the ties holding Jun’s arms behind his back to no avail.

 

“It's alright. It's not your fault. If it wasn't you it would have been one of us who got to that car eventually.” Jun told him a small helpless smile on his face.

 

“Shua hyung. If you can get away. Run and hide Hansol. We’ll be alright.” Chan tried to tell him.

 

“No way! I can't leave you two here.” Tears built up in his eyes again.

 

“Chan’s right Shua hyung.” Jun said.

 

“Times up puppy!” The door swung open revealing Jeonghan. He was holding something behind his back.

 

“Come here.” Joshua hesitantly stood. Fearing what could happen to Chan and Jun if he didn't listen. Behind Jeonghan stood The8 leaning on the hall wall looking bored, a gun held loosely in his hand. Another good reason to listen. 

 

“Ah good boy. You're learning quickly.” Jeonghan patted his head mockingly. “I found you a collar and leash too!” The items pulled from behind him were indeed a collar and leash. Which had Joshua shaking.

 

“Here let me put it on.” He put the strap around his neck and closed it around his throat firmly. A shiny lock was placed on the available hook so he wasn't able to remove it himself without the key.

 

“There we go. Now we won't have you running off with this on.” He lastly clipped on the leash and pulled on it experimentally.

 

“Lets  _ go  _ Jeonghan. Leave your sick shit for later. I'd like to go to bed at a decent time tonight.” Jeonghan nodded after inspecting the collar one last time. Woozi rolling his eyes at him.

 

“Alright. The8, DK Keep an eye on his puppies now. Separate the two just in case.” They both nodded in confirmation. The8 walking into the room and throwing Jun over his shoulder.

 

“Wait!” Chan tried to shout. But the door shut as The8 left the room.

 

“Let’s go. I expect a full report on their behavior when we return.” Jeonghan told them both seriously as The8 emerged from the room he had locked Jun in.

 

“Yea. Got it boss.”

 

_ Boss. Shit we’re fucked. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: The8 is protective of his team and doesn't take threats lightly. But he trusts Jeonghan's decisions.


	4. Vernon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy tries to bite.

 

Jeonghan was pleased. Wonwoo hadn’t found any relation to any gangs in the area on these boys so if they really turned out to be just normal citizens he wouldn't have any trouble keeping Joshua. The other three, if there was a third, would end up somewhere probably in the gang. The Chan kid showed potential member material. Not to mention the bilingual Chinese male Jun would end up being useful. Minghao might have seemed like he didn't like him. But Jeonghan saw how he held himself back from his usual harsh ways, when he had interacted with the other Chinese male. Like how he had placed his head back onto the ground instead of throwing it like a ball against the cement like he normally did during interrogations. 

 

Jeonghan gazed at the male next to him. He legs were shaking with restless energy and his hand kept pulling at the collar.

 

“Don't touch it.” Jeonghan tugged harshly on the leash and watched as he fell catching himself against the seat with a gasp on his lips.

 

“Sorry.” His puppy mumbled.

 

“How old are you?” He questioned. The other male blinked in surprise.

 

“I'm 21.” Same age as he was.

 

“We’re the same age. Call me Jeonghan.” The puppy stayed quiet. “What's your name? I can't keep just calling you puppy.” 

 

“Joshua.” He said quietly. Almost too quietly to hear.

 

“Joshua? Usual name. You're not from here.” He stated. Joshua nodded but didn't speak.

 

There was a few moments of silence. Jeonghan stared at the other male watching him carefully. He was actually quite dirty. His puppy need a bath. The smaller male was also too skinny, Jeonghan would have to fix that. He pulled a water bottle from his bag rolling it on his palm. The gang leader smirked as he saw Joshua’s eyes widen at the sight of the bottle.

 

“Are you thirsty Joshua?” His head nodded immediately.

 

“Hmm I wonder what you have done to deserve this? Oh right. Nothing.” He let the smirk fall to become passive to intimidate Joshua.

 

“Please?” His eyes watched Jeonghan as he played with the bottle. He took the cap off and curled the finger at him.

 

“Come.” Joshua reached out to take it and Jeonghan slapped his hand away. His whole body flinched away. “I will do it come here.”

 

Joshua glanced at him and then to the bottle again. Jeonghan watched as a small pink tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips. He leaned in slowly a cautious expression on his face.

 

“Good boy.” He heard Jihoon gag in the driver seat. Ignoring it it cupped the boys face and tiled the bottle carefully to let him drink.

 

“Jeonghan really?” 

 

“Hmm? Dogs require their masters help to get water.” He slowed the flow as he felt Joshua was drinking too much at once. “This is no different.” 

 

“Oh my god.” Jihoon whispered.

 

Joshua chased the bottle as he removed it from his lips. Jeonghan gripped his chin and held him back.

 

“Drink too much and you’ll make yourself sick puppy.” He released him to cap the bottle. “Now what do you say?”   
  
Joshua stared at him wide eyed, his adams apple bouncing as he swallowed nervously. 

 

“Thank you.” His voice was quiet and his eyes moved down to stare at his hands.

 

“Jeonghan. We’re here.” Jihoon said parking the car in alongside a short building.

 

“Ah ok. This place is trash. You lived here?” The streets outside were barely visible with broken streetlights that flickered. The building before them that Joshua had given them the address too looked abandoned. There was police tape covering the front door. Windows were boarded up tightly.

 

“Alright let's go. You better pray that you're not lying to us.” Jihoon said with pain promised in his words. He pulled a gun from the passenger side. A full auto rifle. Joshua’s face went as pale as a sheet.

 

“Lead the way to your last pup!” Jeonghan told him cheerfully. 

 

Most of the loiters of the area had fled when they had seen the logo on the car. Which meant Jeonghan’s voice bounced off the buildings but attracted no attention. 

 

“Please don't hurt hi-” Jihoon cut him off with a grunt. The barrel of the riffle pushing him forward.

 

“Move.” Joshua took a few steps forward and Jeonghan joined him. Jiggling the leash playfully.

 

The collared male led them to the side of the building where they had pushed an old garbage can to reach a window.

 

“We climbed through there to get in.” His left hand man grunted and walked to the back door instead. With a swift kick he broke the door down.

 

\--

 

“Go in first.” Joshua was pale. He hoped Hansol was alright, if the night before was bad he was so worried about how he fared through a night without them.

 

He led them again to where they four of them usually stayed. A room in the middle of the building that had one large bed they all shared. As he neared the door he panicked. He could hear Hansol coughing. He had to protect him from these madmen. Hansol wasn't fit to fight anyone off. He couldn't help Jun and Chan but he damned would try to help Hansol. 

 

“Is that him puppy?” 

 

Joshua acted on impulse and threw himself at Woozi hoping to at least pull the gun away from him. He managed to begin wrestling with the shorter male before his neck was pulled back harshly and he choked his hands flying to the collar he had forgotten about. Coughing wildly he shouted out.

 

_ “Vernon run!” _ His English threw off the two men long enough for him to resume trying to pull the gun away again. This time though he was thrown off again by the collar and then kicked into the wall. His back hit the wall knocking his breath out. 

 

“That wasn't a smart thing to do puppy.” The smile wasn't warm anymore. Jeonghan’s leg hit his backside and stayed. The pressure increased, pushing his chest into the ground. Joshua felt as if he was crushing his ribs. The bones grated on each other, knocking his breath out from pain. His neck was pulled back as the insane man pulled the leash, Joshua’s hands pulled at the collar desperately.

 

“Hyung?”  A timid voice spoke from the room. Jeonghan stopped pulling at the leash and Joshua took some gasps of air coughing when it rushed in too quickly. 

 

“Hmmm seems like the last puppy came out on its own when it heard it's mother.” Jeonghan stepped off his back and pulled on the leash again. This time to signal him to stand. His legs shook as he tried to pull himself up. Jeonghan acted as if he hadn’t just tried to take the gun from his subordinate.

 

“Up up. Let's go see your sick pup now.” Jeonghan practically dragged him to the room where Hansol was struggling to sit up on the bed. His face was still flushed and covered in sweat.

 

_ “Joshua? What's going on?”  _ Hansol was weak from exhaustion his voice trembling and his arms shook as they tried to hold himself up in the bed. 

 

“He was telling the truth.” Woozi said in surprise. His eyes still glaring around the room as if something or someone would pop out from somewhere. He had brushed off Joshua’s attack like it was nothing. 

 

Jeonghan strode up to the bedside confidently. The leash pulled Joshua along against his will as he still was struggling to breath. Joshua watched in fear as the male placed a hand against Vernon’s head. 

 

“Hmm I guess this is pretty severe.” His gaze turned to the rest of the room. Noting the few trinkets they had managed to gather. Plus the small amount of clothing they had all shared.

 

“Puppy do you need anything here? You won't be returning.” His voice had a tone of finality in it that had Joshua’s stomach churning. He was glancing around the room in distaste a sneer on his face. 

 

“Just a few-” 

 

“Get them.” The gang leader commanded dropping the leash. He rushed around the room taking the things he knew his friends would want as well. Trying not to think about the rifle pointed at his back while he did.

 

“Vernon?” Jeonghan was talking to Hansol in a softer tone, it was almost kind.

 

“That's me. What's going on?” His voice hesitant as he watched Joshua run around their room. His eyes darting to the rifle every once in a while.

 

“Joshua told us about how you were sick. We’re gonna take you back to our place. Our doctor will look at you.” Hansol’s eyes widened.

 

“Thank you. I don't know what to-” He began coughing severely Joshua rushed to his side. A bottle of water held to him and a hand rubbing his back.

 

“Woozi call S.Coups. Tell him to send Seungkwan over.” Woozi nodded pulling his phone out and swinging his gun to rest on his back. 

 

“Puppy don't worry. We’ll have him healthy in no time.” As Joshua helped Hansol he felt a hand card through his hair again gently. 

 

“Let's get him to the car.” Joshua moved to help Hansol but Jeonghan pushed him aside.

 

“Collect your things and meet us at the car.” He unclipped the leash and picked up Hansol like he weighed nothing. Which he probably did since they had a hard time getting food while trying to buy medicine.

 

“Woozi call Wonwoo and-” His voice became muffled as Jeonghan moved further from the room. 

 

Joshua stood in the room shocked his legs shaking from what had just occurred. He had been left alone. He could probably escape. But Hansol was with  _ him _ . Plus Jun and Chan back at their base. Joshua felt angry tears building in his eyes. He couldn't protect them. He was alone in the room where he had once sat with the three of them. Promises of better lives here in the city up in smoke with this one wrong move.

 

The collar wrapped around his neck felt like fire. Burning shame into him. Knowing he had no chance of going out there and protecting Hansol. Let alone trying to get Jun and Chan back. He tugged at the leather again. Pulling the small lock in hopes of freeing himself from some shame. 

 

A honk startled him out of trying anything more. Hansol was in a car with that madman. And he was in this room pitying himself. He sprung back into motion. Pulling every last item they had fought tooth and nail for over the years. Stuffing it into Chan’s old school bag before dashing out of the room. They would get through this together. He would go back with them. To escape together. 

 

He ran to the car ignoring the bile that rose in his throat at the thought of returning back to that house with this man. But he was promising help for Hansol. 

 

As long as Joshua listened.

 

“Get in. Our doctor will be waiting when we get there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand how these note things work. Send help.
> 
> Fact: Woozi is Jeonghan's left hand man. He takes care of anything Jeonghan might need. They're pretty close and know everything about each other. So Woozi knows about Jeonghan being a kinky shit.


	5. Illness must be purged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies don't know that they shouldn't be near each other when they're sick. It could make the whole litter sick.

Jeonghan watched as his puppy ran up to the car. A small backpack seemingly holding everything he needed. A little concerning, but he wouldn't need anything as long as Jeonghan was there. He noted the reddening skin around the collar and took note to treat that when they returned home.

“Woozi. Have DK buy this building and demolish it.” He said offhandedly. Ignoring Vernon’s protest from the back seat. He had left the sick boy to sit in the back with Joshua.

“Have him rebuild a condominium here. This area is shitty we could probably turn a profit from redoing it.” Woozi whipped out his phone and typed away.

 _“Vernon. How are you feeling?”_ Joshua slid into the backseat speaking in English. He pulled the sick boy closer to him.

 _‘Three bilingual speakers. Two that know English even.’_ Jeonghan was surprised.

 _“Gross. Hyung what's going on? What the hell are you wearing?”_ Jeonghan watched as the younger pulled at the collar on Joshua’s neck. A flare of possessiveness rose in his chest.

_“He-”_

“Puppy. Don't speak.” Jeonghan watched in the mirror as Joshua closed his mouth with a snap and glared at the floor. He was ever so pleased with how quickly the male was learning.

“Vernon. I'll answer your questions later.”

The four sat in silence on the ride back. The only noise being Vernon’s worsening coughing.

\--

“Lets go.” They parked outside the manor again. Joshua felt dread pool in his stomach from seeing it again. There was a new car in the front. A short brunette leaning against it.

“Jeonghan hyung. What's up?” The male got off the car coming to greet them. Joshua held Hansol to his side supporting the frail sick boy.

“I need you to look over this one. He seems to have a bad fever and killer cough.” Jeonghan walked over to them dreaded leash in hand. He clipped it back on and led them back into the house. Shame burned his ears as Hansol watched him being tugged around by it.

They were brought into a small room, windows absent once again. A twin bed in the middle of the room with a bedside table next to it.

“You can let him down there puppy.” Joshua helped Hansol into the bed. Covering him and tried to stay by his side.

“Come. Let Seungkwan work.” The collar was trying to pull him from Hansol’s side.

“Please let me stay with him!” He clutched onto the youngers hand desperately eyes wide turned to Jeonghan.

“Hyung?” Hansol’s fever was kicking in higher and his eyes couldn't focus on him.

“No. Seungkwan will care for him. Come on now.” The collar choked him and he had to lean back to relieve some of the pressure.

“Pleas-” He didn't expect the hit and it threw him from Hansol’s side. His cheek burned.

“I don't want to repeat myself again.” The cold stare was back. “Unless you want him to not be treated? I can tell Seungkwan to leave.”

The threat had his heart stopping. Hansol needed help. He was so weak today. The fever had been so high the night before when they had last seen him. They had all feared for his life. He took one last glance at Hansol releasing his hand and gently setting it down.

“Can we visit him later?” His voice was sobered as he moved towards Jeonghan willingly.

“We’ll see what the Seungkwan says. He might be contagious. Plus it's going to depend on your behavior too.”

Joshua looked back at Hansol before following Jeonghan out. Blinking away the tears of frustration. It felt like all he ever did now was cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Seungkwan is part of S.Coup's gang. He previously was studying to become a doctor and one day ended up treating his past college friend Soonyoung from a gun wound. He got roped into more and more gang related incidents until S.Coups told him to stay with them and join his gang. Which he ended up doing so as he became good friends with most of the members. He doesn't usually fight, primarily stays at base and helps treat the wounded.
> 
> Wow I didn't realize how short this chapter was. Sorry guys. The next one should make up for it.


	6. More Bark than Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't bark too loud if you don't have to bite to back it up.

“Come you can stay with your pups while he gets looked at.” Jeonghan said leading him through the maze of a house again. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Joshua asked from behind him. Jeonghan shrugged.

 

“I was bored. You were cute.” He glanced behind him to see his cheeks turning red in embarrassment or anger he didn't care. “Be glad though. If I wasn't this bored you'd probably just be dead.”

 

“I don't usually do pet projects. But you and your little group has caught my eye.” Jeonghan stopped. Turning slowly he turned to face the other male. “Two English speakers and one Mandarin speaker. Your rag tag bunch would be worth plenty if you knew where to look.”

 

He advanced towards Joshua who hesitantly took a step back.

 

“Although if you are lying to me, you better hope you have a kill pill in that pretty mouth of yours.” His hand flew out to grab his chin. “You'd have wished I  _ had _ killed you when we met, after I'm through with you.”

 

The boy merely shivered in his touch. Jeonghan let his hand travel down his neck to caress the red skin under the collar.

 

“I have something for this. Come. Follow.” The boy stayed silent and complied with his order.

 

He led them to their personal medical room. They couldn't go to hospitals as gang members so they had their own set up to treat wounded in house. There Jeonghan had him sit on a bed before grabbing ointment. He fished the small key out of his pocket and removed the collar. Joshua’s whole body seemed to sag in relief.

 

“You can keep it off tonight.” Jeonghan pocketed the collar for later. 

 

He took the ointment and took his time rubbing it into the irritated skin. He let his fingers linger on his neck, admiring the slim dips and curves of his throat. 

 

“Thank you.” He almost missed the small voice of his prisoner. With a smile he ruffled the others hair.

 

“Good boy. If you behave maybe I won't have to use it again.” He lied. The other male had looked damn good in his collar. Though it would look much better without the painful looking marks under it. Perhaps when he learned to listen better he could coax the male into wearing it for him without a fight. 

 

“Now it's time for bed let's get you back to your pups.”

 

Leading them back to the rooms. Joshua followed without prompt and didn't stray. Jeonghan was impressed with how quickly he was beginning to understand the situation he was in. 

 

As he approached the rooms. Jeonghan noticed Seokmin standing outside with an ice pack to his forehead with Minghao by his side.

 

“What happened?” They both froze at the sound of his voice and turned quickly.

 

“Um. Well. The smaller one had to use the bathroom. So I undid his legs to take him. But he kicked me in the head after and then tried to run out.” 

 

Jeonghan sighed exasperated, a classic escape tactic.

 

“I caught him trying to open the other door with his mouth.” Minghao said a scowl on his face. 

 

“Are you ok Dokyeom?” Jeonghan walked up to him lifting the ice pack to inspect the damage. Eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

 

“Yea it's just going to bruise.” 

 

“Alright. Anything else to report?” They both shook their heads.

 

“No. The Chinese one just cried the whole time. And this one just shouted profanities at the door.” Minghao shrugged.

 

“Ok. Come puppy.” Jeonghan led them into the room with the Chinese male. Noting the freshly wiped face of the male. He'd have to ask his subordinates who did it. Since as tied up as he was he hadn't done it himself. 

 

“What's his name.” His puppy had ran up to the others side cradling his head.

 

“Jun.” The boy answered quickly. Jeonghan pulled out his pocket knife and cut the zip ties off.

 

“Come.” He let Joshua help his friend up walking into the other room where the last boy was. Minghao and Seokmin waited in the hall, Minghao held his firearm loosely for intimidation.

 

“You all may stay here until your friend is well. I'll figure out what to do with you all after that.” He said cutting the last tie off the smaller male. 

 

Jeonghan wasn't expecting the boy to leap up and attack him. But he was always prepared. The kid pulled the knife from his loose grip and sprang up to swing it at him.

 

“Chan!” He heard Joshua shout from behind him. Jeonghan laughed at the boy.

 

“Now what are you going to do kid?” Judging by the sound of a struggle behind him, Minghao and Seokmin were no doubt holding his two friends now. Jeonghan stood calmly looking straight into the kids eyes.

 

“Let my friends go!” Chen? Chan? Chan’s voice quaked along with his hands. 

 

“Take them outside. I want to talk to him alone.” 

 

There was struggling and shouting from the two boys but Jeonghan heard the door shut and lock without too much of a problem. 

 

“God damnit let them go!” His hand shook more as he tried to intimidate Jeonghan. Waving the knife wildly.

 

“Let's make a deal Chan.” The gang leader said walking a circle around the smaller male. “We’ll fight. If you manage to cut me at all within ten minutes. I'll let you and your friends go.”

 

Chan's eyes widened and his stance grew more serious. A glint of determination in his eyes. 

 

“But if you lose. They all stay. And you work for me.” The shaking returned but the hope blooming in his eyes had Jeonghan holding back a laugh.

 

“How can I trust your word?” His voice was still trembling. 

 

Jeonghan shrugged.

 

“You can or you can't. I don't care. Now come at me.”

 

Chan lunged forward attempting to gain the element of surprise. Jeonghan dogged grabbing the boys right wrist that held the knife and tugged down. Sending the boy tumbling to the floor. His body hit roughly and he rolling jumping back onto his feet. A fiery gaze directed at Jeonghan.

 

“Again.” He provoked.

 

The boy shouted in pure anger swinging downward this time at Jeonghan. Jeonghan darted his arm out and slid the blow off to the side. Their sides touching, Jeonghan used his weight to push the other off balance. He tried to swing the knife out to his right where Jeonghan was as he fell. Jeonghan simply stepped back to avoid it. He was panting hard gripping so hard onto the knife his knuckles were turning white.

 

“Oh is the baby tired?” Jeonghan teased.

 

“Fuck you!” He lunged again and Jeonghan deflected the blow this time standing his ground and pushing the boy's chest back. Chan fell back onto the ground with a cry of pain.

 

The fight continued the same after he recovered. Chan swinging the knife and Jeonghan and the gang leader deflecting or dodging out of the way gracefully.

 

“Times up!” As Chan tried to strike at him Jeonghan grabbed his arm and used his other one to hit his wrist. Resulting in the other boy dropping the knife.

 

“Looks like you lose kid.” Jeonghan flipped him onto the ground, hard. The boy lied on the ground stunned. He took the knife and pocketed it walking back to the door.

 

“Some good tries. But you lack skill and discipline.” Jeonghan said to him leaning on the door.

 

“Do you want to protect those two?” Chan sat up glaring at him.

 

“Of course. From creeps like you!” His eyes still fierce even in his loss.

 

“I like your fire. I can see potential in you. We can cultivate it for you. Think over it. If you join us we can help you protect those important to you better.” Jeonghan knocked on the door, it opened quickly. Outside Minghao and Seokmin were looking almost bored with a game of poker on the table.

 

“Bring those two back in here with him. I'm going to bed.” Jeonghan started down the hall. He heard Minghao call after him. 

 

“But it's only 2 pm?” He yawned and waved them off.

 

“Perfect time for a nap.”

 

\--

 

When they were let back into the room with Chan they both rushed over. 

 

“Chan are you alright?” Joshua said checking him over for wounds. All he saw was a large bruise forming in his wrist and tears streaming down his face. Chan rubbed them away with his arm before speaking.

 

“I'm fine. That bastard didn't hurt me.” His words came out with a hiss. Jun held his arm and pulled them all into the back corner of the room.

 

“What did he say?” Jun asked petting Chan’s head.

 

“He said if I could cut him he'd let us go.” They both gasped lightly but stayed silent letting him continue. “But if I lost he would keep us here.” The younger glared at the floor. Clearly debating something.

 

“Did you manage to hit him?” Jun probed lightly.

 

“No.” He said through clenched teeth. “He said. If I lost I would work for him.”

 

“Oh Chan.” Joshua pulled him closer letting his head rest against his chest. “Don't worry we'll get a way out of this.”

 

He felt tears soaking into his shirt.

 

“He took me to get Hansol. He's still really sick. I don't know if he managed to get water last night.” Jun leaned up to look at him better.

 

“What did he want with him?” Concern painted on his face.

 

Joshua felt conflicted if he should tell them. Since it would be admiting he had left Hansol with someone who had not really looked like a doctor.

 

“He brought him back with us.” He said breaking eye contact with the black haired male.

 

“He's with someone Jeonghan said was a doctor.” Joshua felt them both looking at him now. “I tried to stay with him but he said that if I didn't leave they wouldn't treat him.”

 

Jun and Chan were both silent. There wasn't anything to say. Worry and fear of their situation plagued their minds. 

 

“They took it off.” Jun was look at his neck touching lightly at the marks the collar had left.

 

“That man said if I _ behaved _ he wouldn't use it again.” He spat out with hate, touching the sensitive skin. 

 

He felt the slimy texture of the ointment and remembered the feeling of Jeonghan rubbing it in. The way his hands had spread on his throat and dipped onto skin that wasn't even damaged. The way his fingers lingered and the intense gaze he felt as Jeonghan touched him. His face heated as he thought about it, no one had ever touched him that way. It was intimate and scared him to think of what else Jeonghan wanted to do to him. 

 

The door slammed open halting his thoughts.

 

“Here food.” The8 walked in carrying a few trays. Dokyeom stood at the door holding a pistol and a few bottles of water.

 

“It's not poisoned. Just don't eat too fast or you'll throw up.”

 

The three of them watched him cautiously as he placed three plates of delicious smelling food on the floor. Before turning and taking the water from Dokyeom and placing one alongside each tray. Joshua felt his stomach tremble at the smell and he held back the urge to throw himself at it. The8 stood there uncertainty his eyes looking around the room as if he wanted to say something more. He watched as The8’s eyes glanced at Jun holding eye contact for a few seconds. Before breaking it with an awkward cough.

 

_ “I made it. I hope it tastes alright.” _ His words came out in rushed Mandarin and before anyone could respond he had darted out of the room, Dokyeom’s laughter so loud they could hear it through the door. 

 

“What just happened?” Chan asked pulling a tray to himself.

 

“He told me he made it himself?” Jun said hesitantly poking at the food with his chopsticks.

 

A small array of Chinese food was on the plates. It smelt great and looked delicious. They hadn't had food this good in probably months. Not since they had to move and take care of sick Vernon.

 

“These people are so weird.” Chan said taking a bite. His eyes glaring holes into the door.

 

“Did he blush just now?” Joshua’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

Jun just shrugged. “He wiped my face earlier today after they took you away. I don't know what to make of him.” 

 

“Well he's probably shit if he works for that Jeonghan asshole.” Chan spit out. 

 

They are in silence after that. Hunger overpowering the need to talk. The food was as good as it smelt. The portions were small but filling. 

 

As soon as they were done eating the door opened again. The8 stood at the door pushing Dokyeom out of the room. His cheeks were dusted pink again.

 

“Fucking asshole.” He muttered picking up the trays. Not even glancing at them. 

 

The three of them had backed into the corner again. Joshua watching him warily.

 

“Here. Jeonghan said you deserved it or some shit like that.” The8 said leaving a small pile of candy in place of the trays.

 

Before he could leave the door shut in his face. He pounded on it. Nearly dropping the trays. They could hear Dokyeom laughing obnoxiously behind the door.

 

“DK you shit! Open the door!”

 

The Dokyeom responded but they weren't close enough to hear what he said.

 

“If you don't open the door I'll tell Jeonghan what you did to his pillow last month.” He hissed out.

 

After the threat the door swung open almost toppling him over. The8 shoved the dirty trays into Dokyeom and stalked away. 

 

“Gross.” He peeled the trays off laughing to himself.

 

“Sorry about him. He's just shy.” The man smiled warmly at them and shut the door again. Lock falling back into place. 

 

They looked at each other and Chan spoke.

 

“What the fuck was that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Dokyeom is Jeonghan's spokesperson. Negotiations, interrogations, anything to do with speaking and convincing he's their man. Unless Jeonghan wants to do it himself. The8 and Dokyeom usually work together during interrogations. One to do the damage and one to ask the questions.
> 
> I told you I'd make up for it.


	7. Jeonghan Wakes Everyone at Dick'oclock in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan needs to learn that not everyone wakes up at 3 in the morning. 
> 
> He also has the attention span of a child.

“How's he doing Seungkwan?” Jeonghan barged into the younger males guest room unexpectedly.

At 3am.

“What the fuck Jeonghan?” The other had sprang out of bed holding a small pistol in his hand.

“I took a nap and woke up just now.” Jeonghan sat himself on the bed.

“Oh my god. It's 3am. Why. Ask me again in at least four hours.” Seungkwan said trying to go back into the bed. Jeonghan flattened himself on the covers.

“No just tell me. I wanna know.”

The tired doctor rubbed his face a whine building in his throat. He knew he would just have to deal with Jeonghan in order for him to leave.

“Fine. He seems to have a bad viral infection in his throat. It's pretty bad since it was left untreated for so long.” Seungkwan started sitting on Jeonghan’s arm in defiance.

“I need to get some pretty strong antibiotics and he'll heal pretty quickly once it kicks in. I'd say at least a week of bed rest while it heals. No solid foods. It'll hurt to swallow hard foods. Plenty of water.” He rambled on leafing through his notes from the bedside table.

“So he's going to be ok?” Jeonghan pulled his arm free and sat up.

“Yea he’ll live. If that's what you're asking. We just need to get antibiotics. I ran out and we haven't done a pharmacy hit in so long. We’re getting low on medications.” Seungkwan told him while sinking back under the comforter.

“Alright. I'll have it planned.”

“Didn't you guys just do a huge hit on that bank?”

“Yea. It went well. Thanks for asking.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “You're willing to take the risk and do another hit so soon?”

“I'm not going to go. But I want to see if my puppy is worth keeping or not.” He said leaping off the bed and heading to the door. “You can always break in puppies while their young.”

The door slams behind him.

“God he's messed up.”

\--

“Get up.” The three had curled up on the floor together to sleep. It was a cute image. Wonwoo pushed the boy Chan awake with his foot.

“No just him. The two of you stay.” Jeonghan watched from the door as Joshua tried to beg for himself to go instead.

“He’ll be fine puppy. We’ll bring him back in one piece.” Chan protested loudly but in the end followed reluctantly. The fear for his friends safety led him to listening.

“What do you want with me?” Wonwoo had zip tied his hands again just to be safe. They led him through the house to the gym.

“Wonwoo is going to test you.”

“For what.”

Jeonghan shrugged.

“I want to see how well you fare in hand to hand combat. Your knife wielding wasn't really up to par. We’ll see how you do in other forms of combat. If you're going to work for me you have to be useful.” The glare transformed into confusion.

“What?” Jeonghan waved his hand at the mats in the room.

“You. Him. Spar.” He pointed at Chan and then to Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo go easy on him now.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes at him while cutting the ties off.

Just because Wonwoo sat behind a computer most days didn't mean he couldn't fight. Wonwoo did a lot of field research, which meant he sometimes got into a lot of fights. The fox like man was probably Jeonghan's second best fighter next to Minghao.

“I doubt he'll be a challenge.” The fire rose in Chan’s eyes at the implication.

“No rules. Just don't kill each other.” He said standing off to the side to watch.   
  
Chan ran at him his fist flying at Wonwoo’s face. To which Wonwoo deflected and threw his own punch straight into his side. Which had to hurt. Chan staggered his breath hitching. Wonwoo wasted no time and grabbed his arm and threw the boy onto the mat.

“You're gonna have to do better than that.” Wonwoo yawned out. Jeonghan had woken him up at 5 in the morning for this?

Chan rose to his feet again his eyes glaring at Jeonghan.

“Don't look at him. Your opponent is in front of you.” Wonwoo took a step towards him his arms raised in a boxer stance. Jeonghan had let him spend too much time with Mingyu. Mingyu’s favorite hobby was boxing. They must spar when they're not. Bed sparring.

Wonwoo took initiative and threw a punch out towards his head with his right hand. Chan stepped back and held out his arm to block it. The fist connected and threw him off balance, Wonwoo quickly followed up with another blow with his left leg sweeping it low to knock him down. Grabbing his arm and locking him into armbar wrestling hold. The boy shouts angrily at him. Wonwoo merely applies more pressure and he cries out in pain instead.

Well not just boxing then. The wrestling in the sheets might be doing something for Wonwoo too.

“Hmm. Maybe he's weak from not eating.” Jeonghan walked to them and observed Chan’s face.

Wonwoo looked up at him bored. “What do you mean? The8 fed them yesterday.”

“What? He did?” Jeonghan’s eyebrows rose. “I didn't tell him to do that.”

“You didn't?”

“No I wanted them to take Joshua out today.” Jeonghan let out a hum, contemplating why Minghao would do something like that.

“Anyways I'll send in DK. Keep training him.”

“Fuck you! This isn't training.” Wonwoo must have twisted his arm more as his sentence turned into a cry of pain.

“The8 is still sleeping if you're going to look for him.”

“Perfect. Thanks. I'll see you two later.”

\--

The room was dark. The figure in the bed was still sleeping. Jeonghan approached with every fiber in his being tense. The socks on his feet hid his footsteps. The darkness masked his presence. He got to the bed and slid his hand slowly under the pillow feeling for the gun he knew the other kept there. Gripping the pistol handle he pulled it out slowly so it didn't disturb the owner. Minutes later the gun came free and he placed it on the bedside table with the same amount of care.

As soon it was out of reach. Jeonghan placed himself above the sleeping male and quickly locked Minghao into a choke hold.

“Who’s my cute sunflower?” Jeonghan cooed. The male in his arms startled awake from the hold and began thrashing in the bed.

“Jeonghan! Let go!” Minghao shouted as he saw who was holding him. His movements becoming desperate as the grip around his throat got tighter.

“Now now Minghao.” He let his grip loosen slightly. “Tell me sunflower. Who told you to feed the puppies?”

Minghao stiffened in his hold and resumed thrashing.

“No one.” He growled out. His grip on Jeonghan's arm tightened nails biting into his skin.

“Minghao.” The younger twisted his body in a way that Jeonghan couldn't hold and he released him.

Minghao rolled away and sat up glaring at him and then at the sheets.

“I heard his stomach making noise. So I fed them.” He admitted picking at a loose thread.

“Oh?” Jeonghan settled into Minghao’s bed like it was his own, resting against the backboard. “Who might he be? The Mandarin speaking one?”

“Jun. His name is Jun.”

“Now how do you know that? You weren't in the room when I asked Joshua what his name was.” Jeonghan watched his face. In the darkness, Minghao’s cheeks noticeably darkened. “Come to think of it. If he had been crying the whole time, as you said. His face should have been covered in tears.”

He leaned closer for effect.

“But his face was recently wiped when we got in there.”

Minghao turned and jumped off the bed.

“Whatever. He was annoying so I talked to him to shut him up. And I made too much food last night they were hungry. End of story.”

Jeonghan laughed slapping his leg and pulled the other boy back down.

“Oh my precious sunflower has a crush.” Minghao pushed at his arms that wrapped around his waist holding him trapped.

“No!”

“Yes I'm sure you accidentally made five servings of food last night when you knew only you and Seokmin were eating at home last night.”

“Ugh. You're insufferable.” Minghao stopped struggling and let his weight crush Jeonghan instead.

“Alright I'll help you out. Because I'm just that nice.” Jeonghan said pushing him off and standing up. “Get up we’re going to breakfast with them.”

Minghao glared up at him not bothering to move from the bed.

“What are you talking about?”

“Breakfast. You. Me. The puppies.”

The Chinese male slapped a hand on his face groaning as he dragged it down. “Why are you like this?”

“Because otherwise I would be bored. No one likes it when I'm bored.” He shuts the door hearing a groan of annoyance as he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minghao is Jeonghan's Sunflower. 
> 
> Fight me.


	8. Waffles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning for sexual assault*
> 
> I'm sorry.

Joshua and Jun sat huddled together in the room. Nervously awaiting Chan’s return. The had talked a bit, trying to figure out what Jeonghan would want with their younger friend. They assumed it had to do with what Chan said the previous night. Having to work for him if he lost the fight. 

 

“He wouldn't work for him. We promised to stay away from gang things.”

 

“But if he's promising to keep us safe in exchange for him working for Jeonghan, you know Chan would do it.” Jun countered.

 

Joshua ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He knew Jun was right.

 

“Still. But what about us? Vernon? There's no way that man would just let us stay here without us pulling our own weight.” 

 

The sound of footsteps made the conversation pause. The door swung open hitting the wall and bouncing off dramatically. The sudden noise startled them both and they pressed further into the corner they were sitting in. Joshua putting himself in front of the other unconsciously. 

 

“Puppies! Good morning!” Jeonghan pranced into the room a smile decorating his face. Behind him The8 was seemingly sulking in the hallway. No Chan in sight. 

 

“We’re going for breakfast. Come.” Jeonghan’s gaze landed on Joshua, who turned and locked eyes with Jun hesitating.

 

“Both of you are coming. Come on now.” Joshua stood nervously with Jun holding onto his hand.

 

“What about Chan?” He asked in a moment of bravery, ignoring the shaking of his hands gripping tightly onto Jun to hide it. 

 

“He's being taken care of. Don't worry. Wonwoo is going to feed him later.” It didn't make him not worry. In fact Jeonghan’s choice of words made him worry more. Who knew what this Wonwoo person was doing with Chan in the first place. They hadn't been told anything and it was frustrating. 

 

They were walked to a garage. A few unknown people were standing near the garage door. Two men strode forward to meet the gang members.

 

“Sir?”

 

A buzzing phone stopped Jeonghan before he spoke. They all watched as he pulled out the device and read something on the screen. His shoulders tensed and eyes glared at whatever was written. He quickly turned around already calling someone. 

 

“Watch them. I need to take this. The8. Come with me.” The two walked back into the house the door slamming shut behind them. 

 

Joshua and Jun stood nervously, eyes darting between the door Jeonghan had left through and the unknown men they had been left with. 

 

“Well. Aren't you two pretty little things?” One of the men leered at them. A large hand coming up to grip Joshua’s arm to pull him closer.

 

“Min. What are you doing?” The man next to him said in a tense voice. His eyes shifted around to see if anyone was watching. 

 

“Relax. I saw the boss parading this one around yesterday. In a collar even.” He laughed obnoxiously loud and Joshua flinched trying to pull away. The man gave a creepy vibe off and he didn't want anything to do with him. 

 

Humiliation filled him at the mention that he had been seen by other people with that collar on. He tried twisting his arm to be released but it hurt as the man kept his grip solid and immobile. 

 

“This must have been his bitch last night.” The man roughly pulled him away from Jun and he felt a hand groping at his ass. “How was the boss. But he fucked you good.”

 

Joshua panicked, pushing at the man’s arms trying to make him let go. The older man was definitely a lot stronger as he didn't budge even the slightest and laughed at his attempts. The hand roamed his fingers digging painfully into his flesh. He felt like grime was seeping into his skin where the man touched and pinched. Using Joshua’s body as an outlet for his frustrations. 

 

“Let him go!” Jun shouted throwing a punch at the man holding Joshua. The hit landed on his arm and the man glared at him. Throwing his own arm out and pushing Jun so hard he fell.

 

“Stay quiet!” He shouted not even phased by the punch Jun had thrown. The large man held Joshua’s wrists as he tried to struggle away, the grip so tight he felt his bones rub painfully against each other. 

 

“Min. Dude you shouldn't.” The other man helped Jun up, but still kept him away when he tired to help Joshua. 

 

“Shut it. It's been a long week. I'm sure boss wouldn't mind sharing a bit of this ass.” Joshua shuddered in fear as he was turned around and pressed into the other man. Disgust filled him as he felt the man rub his free hand down his chest and near his crotch. 

 

“What's going on here?” 

 

Jeonghan and The8 were standing at the door. His eyes were slits and bore into the man holding Joshua. Even though the glare wasn't aimed at him he felt fear ripple though his body. The presence of him filled the garage with a tense air. Although only the man holding him didn't seem to notice as his hands still traveled on his torso. 

 

“Ah nothing boss. Just keeping the slut occupied.” His leer was obvious and Joshua wanted nothing more than to punch it off his face. But his eyes were locked on Jeonghan and how rage seemed to flash onto his face. Before it vanished and left nothing but a too calm expression.

 

“Joshua. Come here.” The man let him go when his boss asked for him. Joshua felt his legs nearly give out after he was released. He approached slowly and let his eyes fall hesitantly. Unsure if the anger was directed at him or not. 

 

Jeonghan reached out and pulled him close enough that he felt the other man's body heat. The gang leader leaned in his face close enough for his hair to brush softly against Joshua’s cheek. “Did he touch you down here?” He whispered, a hand ghosted above his lower back but didn't move further down. 

 

Joshua nodded not trusting his voice with how much he was shaking. His eyes focused on the red of the leather jacket the other male wore. The smell of the leather and some sort of earthy cologne made his senses focus on something other than the feeling of shame and disgust he felt with himself. Jeonghan smelt way better than the cigarette and alcohol scent that the ‘Min’ person had.

 

A sigh escaped the gang leader. His arm tightened in almost what could be called a hug, before releasing him pushing Joshua behind him. 

 

“You must be new.” Jeonghan began taking a step towards the man. Joshua felt oddly relieved to have the barrier of Jeonghan between him and the man who molested him. Despite the gang leader being the very reason he was in the position to begin with. 

 

“Ah yea. Last week.” The man laughed gruffly. Jeonghan pointed at Jun and gestured him to move to The8. Who, without being asked, placed the two men behind himself. Jun’s hand held his own as soon as he could reach him. They both watched as The8’s own hand discreetly came to rest on a lump on the back of his shirt. 

 

“Name.” It was an order, not a question. The man looked visibly worried. 

 

“Min. Sir.” 

 

“Well Min.” Jeonghan pulled a pistol from his back waistband. Even without seeing his face, Joshua knew it was twisted in anger by the tone of his voice. 

 

“I don't like it when people touch what belongs to me.” The gun fires into the man’s leg. Min howled in pain gripping his leg and falling to the ground.

 

Joshua jumps at the shot. He sees Jun just as surprised. Adrenaline and fear pumped through his veins. 

 

“Let this be a lesson.” Jeonghan kneeled near the man using the gun as a pointer. He gestured at Joshua. “When I say watch. I mean watch. No touching. He's mine. No one, unless I tell them, gets to touch him.”

 

Joshua knows his face must be turning red. The stunned expression he had on turned into embarrassment as Jeonghan referred to him as his. Joshua grabs Jun’s hand tighter turning to him and burrowing his face in the others neck. Not wanting to see the other gang members expressions over the proclamation.

 

With his order given, Jeonghan straightens and looks at the man's partner.

 

“Bring my car around. Then get him fixed up. I don't want him near this house until he knows how we work. That goes for all new members. Understood?” The man's partner nodded hastily and ran towards the shiny cars towards the end of the garage. 

 

Joshua was terrified, yet at the same time so terribly lost and confused. Every moment he spent with this man had been a guessing game. Never knowing what to expect. One of the things that scared him the most was being treated less than a human. They had already escaped that life once. He was determined to find them a way out of this whole mess. 

 

Even if it meant sacrificing himself.

 

“-shua.” Jun was gripping his arm pulling him into the shiny BMW that had been parked in front of them. They sat awkwardly in the back seat, making sure to buckle himself in remember how Jeonghan had drove last time. 

 

“The8. Tell Woozi to have that man put on guard duty near the exchange house. Rotate out the guards at our house.” Jeonghan ordered as he drove. There was an eerie sort of calm that settled into the car. Both men in the front seat seemed tense, which in turn made Joshua and Jun anxious. 

 

All at once it all changed. Jeonghan let out a loud sigh at a stop light and looked Joshua in the eyes through his mirror.

 

“If anything like that happens again you tell me. Understand?” Joshua feels trapped in his gaze and nods. The eye contact doesn't break until the light turns green and they move again.

 

They finally stop at a restaurant, a small American looking diner. A few bikers are relaxing outside leaning on bikes of various sizes. They come to the car after Jeonghan parks, opening the doors for them.

 

“Hi boss.” They greet Jeonghan cheerfully moving to stand around the four like a entourage. The gang leader leads the pack, no one taking a step further than him. He made for an intimidating sight. Flanked by large men in leather jackets and skin painted in tattoos. 

 

Joshua and Jun must look out of place with them. Their threadbare T-shirts and faded jeans had nothing on the flashy leather jackets Jeonghan and The8 wore. Jeonghan’s jeans were such a perfect fit for him Joshua felt the must have been tailored. Who tailors  _ jeans _ . 

 

“Boss there's a table here for you.” A few men sitting in a private booth cleared it and give it to Jeonghan. They were all so eager to please him. 

 

“Thank you. Feel free to eat anything boys. I'm paying today.” The gang members cheer and quickly find other places to sit. It was quite the odd site for them to see such normally stoic faced men so lively and actually grinning happily. Jeonghan pulled Joshua into the booth next to him. Leaving The8 to sit on the other side. Jun stood hesitantly not wanting to sit next to him. The8 sighed loudly and pat the chair next to him.

 

_ “Sit, it's ok.”  _ Jun sat at the edge of the seat reluctantly. 

 

“Order whatever you guys want.” Jeonghan hands them menus before flipping his own open.

 

Joshua stared at the menu in his hands noting the Korean characters on the paper. His eyes dart up to catch Jun’s worryingly. Jun was originally from a Chinese tourist family that had gotten “lost”. So his Korean wasn't always the best. They had been working on reading and writing whenever they could. But having to constantly be on the run, find sources of food and money had made it always take the back burner.

 

“Do you wanna share with me? The American portions are huge here.” The8 beat him to the punch offering to share with Jun. 

 

“Ah that's a good idea. Joshua share with me too.” Jeonghan chimed in an easy smile on his face. A stark difference to just 10 minutes ago when he had shot someone. 

 

“Ah sure.” Joshua replied, mostly out of fear of what the male would do if he said no. Who was he to say no to the free food anyways. 

 

“Do you like American food?” He nods, he knows Jeonghan is fishing for information. His name  _ is _ Joshua. 

 

“Alright we’ll do the classic breakfast then.” 

 

After they order they go silent again. The noise from the other gang members is enough to keep Joshua and Jun on edge. Escape here isn't even a thought. The several gang members between them and the door was intimidating. Especially with Vernon and Chan still back at their base. It's a helpless feeling having to sit with their captors knowing pretty much nothing of what they were expected of.

 

“So The8.” Jeonghan looks up from his phone and leans back casually, throwing an arm around Joshua’s shoulders. A smirk forming on his lips.

 

“What?” His subordinate answers rudely, glancing up from his phone. Joshua is almost worried for him, but Jeonghan continues on like he doesn't care. 

 

“Do you want to pick up a collar for your new puppy?” Their reactions are instantaneous. Joshua and Jun tense up further, fear crossing Jun’s face and he leans away from the man next to him. The8,on the other hand, just sighs exasperatedly. His hand coming up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Can you not? You're scaring them.” His face twisted in irritation. 

 

Jeonghan laughed. Joshua felt his hand rest on his neck softly stroking the healing skin where the collar had been. Shivers course through his body, he tried staying as still as possible. Ignoring the want to jerk away. 

 

“But really, I don't have a use for him. If you want him around you should claim him.” 

 

“Why not, he speaks Mandarin?” The8 counters back. 

 

“I have you and the girl from interrogation.” Jeonghan replies nonchalantly, a smirk on his lips. 

 

“That's only two people. What if we’re both on missions?” The8 huffs. 

 

“Cantonese.” They both look at Jun with surprise. “I speak Cantonese too.” 

 

The two gang members look at each other. Jeonghan seems to contemplating the new information carefully. 

 

“Don't look at me.  _ Jiĕ _ and I don't speak Cantonese.”

 

“Fine. He can stay. But you're still taking care of him.”

 

“In interrogation? He wouldn't last a day with us.” The8 scoffs. 

 

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of negotiations. We’ll talk about it more later.” He ends the conversation as their food is brought to the table. 

 

The spread of food was, as they said, huge. It was a welcomed sight compared to what they were used too. A heaping pile of scrambled eggs, sausages, crispy bacon, and hash browns. Joshua hadn't seen this stuff in  _ years _ . The smell was enough to make his mouth water.

 

“Your waffles will be out soon.” The waitress told them. 

 

_ ‘Waffles!’  _

 

“Here puppy.” Jeonghan had filled a fork with the food and held it up to him, he could feel the others hand on his neck encouraging him to come forward. His want of the delicious smelling bacon overpowered his embarrassment and he let himself be fed.

 

“Jeonghan really?” The8 said as he split his own food onto two plates for him and Jun.

 

“You know. Woozi said the same thing.” He laughed feeding Joshua another bite. This time hash browns and sausages.  _ Amazing.  _

 

“Probably cuz we’re actually sane.” The gang leader laughed again. His arm, that was still around his back, hitting Joshua lightly in mirth. 

 

“He can have his own plate when the waffles come. That stuffs too sweet for me.” 

 

_ Waffles _

 

The thought of  _ real  _ American waffles made Joshua excited. The last time he had them he was with his mother years ago. 

 

“Full?” After several bites Joshua refused a forkful Jeonghan tried to give him. He shook his head negative. He wanted to save space for the  _ waffles _ .

 

“You need to eat more Joshua.” Jeonghan told him encouragingly, the hand on his neck rubbed gently under the sensitive skin under his ear. It made shivers run down his spine again. The soft, almost kind, voice luled the tension pent up in his body. It was a false sense of security that his mind sent warnings that his body seemed to ignore as he relaxed slightly. 

 

“But waffles.” His voice whined out so quietly Jeonghan leaned closer. 

 

“What was that?” He questioned. 

 

“I wanted to try the waffles before I'm full.” He felt like a child trying to get dessert early. His ears burnt in embarrassment. 

 

“Oh right. They haven't come yet have they.” Jeonghan seemed pleased with his answer, resuming his petting along his neck. His other hand flicking casually at where the waitress stood, she rushed over in a panic. From the fear on her face, Joshua suddenly felt bad for saying anything.

 

“Where are the waffles?” He questioned stiffly not bothering to even look at her. His hand was lifting the fork to Joshua again, he took the bite as to not make him upset.

 

“Ah! So sorry. They're having trouble with the waffle iron.” Joshua watches as Jeonghan’s eyes turn to slits. 

 

“Trouble? What kind of trouble.”

 

“Umm I'm not sure. I'm sorry.” Jeonghan hummed and took a bite himself.

 

“Kyuhyun.” A large man stands from one of the side tables.

 

“Yes boss.” 

 

“Go in the back and help this lady with their  _ trouble. _ ” The man nods and grabs the poor woman’s arm pretty much dragging her towards the kitchen. 

 

Minutes later there's sound of a scuffle and the man returns dragging a different person with him. The sight of the man's face had him wincing as it was rapidly turning purple. As the man was released he noticed Jeonghan and panic filled his expression. 

 

“He didn't want to make them for you boss.” Jeonghan barely spared a glance at the poor man. 

 

“Ah I see. Well. Get rid of him.” Joshua watches as tears well up in the man’s eyes, guilt tears at his conscious.

 

“Wait! Pleas-” He turns away as the man is brutally punched across the face.

 

“Please I have kids!” The man begged his mouth bleeding. 

 

“Jeonghan,” He tries to plead with him.

 

“Don't worry they'll make your waffles now.” Jeonghan smiles at him, as if he didn't just condone a man to death. He’s being dragged towards the back door now. 

 

Whatever was going to happen to that man was on him. He couldn't just sit there and do  _ nothing. _

 

“Please don't kill him!” The expression on Jeonghan's face freezes at his outburst. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Jun’s terrified expression, as well as the ever passive The8’s.

 

“He refused to serve us. You want to spare him?” He tenses as the gang leaders hand grips the back of his neck firmly.

 

“Yes. Please.” He let his eyes fall submissively. It was his fault the man was in the position to begin with. If he hadn't mentioned the stupid waffles none of this would have happened.

 

“I'll tell you what, if you agree to take a punishment in his place I'll let him go.” 

 

Joshua felt like he had been dipped in ice, the restaurant suddenly too cold. The hand on his neck felt like fire. He could feel eyes on him from every direction. Jeonghan could use anything as a punishment. A typical gang beating that would leave his body riddled in bruises and cuts, or possibly the damned collar being locked around his neck again. Or, even worse, refusing to treat Vernon. 

 

But the sound of the man begging and the guilt he knew he would feel if he refused made his fear of all those things crumble. 

 

“I'll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for so long. This chapter gave me trouble.
> 
> I needed things to run smoother so I took my time with this chapter. 
> 
> Also thank you for all the comments and kudos they give me motivation.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the first story I post is the one I took the shortest amount of time to write. Ignore the mistakes.
> 
> Jeonghan isn't nice here. Unless you're in his trusted circle. He's harsh and cold. A bit insane. Ok maybe super insane.


End file.
